


Hunter's Helper

by Bajada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Explicit Language, Gen, Not Beta Read, i dont even know what this is, it seemed like a good idea at the time, mostly canon compliant, not actually an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajada/pseuds/Bajada
Summary: Jay is an ally. A behind the scenes member of hunter society. Someone who has a knack for getting things, fixing things, helping people, and making a difference. But Jay isn’t a hunter, never has been, never will be, absolutely not. So what’s it like to not fight demons at every turn? To use books and knowledge as weapons instead of guns and fire? What’s it like to be a hunter’s helper?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I did it. Chapter 1 of Hunter’s Helper. I never write in first person so this is a bit of a learning experience for me. Also, I’ve never written an OC before so that’s new too. I’m also omitting a few things from the story purposefully that I think will make it interesting, see if you notice what they are ;) I have no idea where this is going, but I hope y'all can enjoy it with me! :)

This was the worst fucking month of the year and everyone knew it.

October. Samhain. Hallo-fucking-ween. And yet, of course, this was when everyone and their damn grandmother decided to take on the most annoying, obscure, fucking ridiculous cases, thinking they were some sort of legend and wanting to prove to the whole world they were as Badass as the Winchester brothers.

Honestly, fuck those two and their dangerously codependent, emotionally stunted, weird as fuck relationship, and fuck all of Heaven, Hell, and Humanity for egging it on. I might not have to deal with them as often as some other poor bastards (poor Bobby, God rest his soul), but any time those fuckers came through town, it was usually on the heels of something badder than bad, and people like me had to clean up the mess.

So when I got the call at 4:06am on a fucking Tuesday morning, I assumed it was someone needing info for a case they were working. Not a goddamn social chat.

“M'ello?” I mumbled into the phone, burying deeper into my covers and determinedly not opening my eyes. I was going back to sleep after this.

“Jay! What’s up?” I heard the voice of someone decidedly more awake than I was. “Long time no see. How’s business?”

“The actual fuck are you calling me for Percy?” I growled into the receiver.  "You know what time it is, right?“

“Oh shit!” Percy hissed at the other end of the line. “It’s like 6am here! Me'n the boys just got done taking out a whole nest of vamps here in NC, figured I’d call and celebrate!”

I groaned. “Percy, your enthusiasm to include me is endearing, really, but use your fucking brain.” I sat up and shivered as my feet hit the hardwood and a draft wafted around my bare legs. “I am glad to hear you’re alive, though.”

I heard Percy laugh through the phone. “Yeah, knew you would be. I’ll let you get back to sleep. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine, I’m literally getting up right now.” I pulled on some thick pajama pants and my slippers and trudged downstairs to make coffee. “So why ARE you calling anyways? You said you finished the vamp nest, you looking for a lead on a new case?”

“Nah, nah, nothing like that I uh…I wanted to know if you heard anything about those brothers. You know, the ones you’re always bitchin’ about?” Percy asked.

I sighed “No, Percy, I have not heard from or about those dick bags since they came in here with that angel about 6 months ago. I fixed ‘em up, fed them, helped the tall one with some lore, let the one with the douchey haircut use my garage to fix his damn car, and sent ‘em on their way, same as I do for any of you. It’s not my fucking job to babysit the Winchesters.”

I peaked my head into the spare room where two other hunters lay on the cots. Their bandages would have to be changed in an hour or two, but I was going to let them rest as long as I could. It had been a rough night. I grabbed the newspaper from the front porch as quickly as possible and shut the door with a snap, attempting to stave off some of the autumn chill from entering the already freezing house, before entering the kitchen and turning on the old coffee machine that gurgled to life and began to fill the pot with hot, delicious coffee.

“Wow you really don’t like them. Sorry I asked, I just thought they might make good back up on my next case. Rick got word of a  Wendigo up in Minnesota, gonna go up there and track the bastard down with him.” Percy said.

“Yeah alright. Stop by Hibbing on your way back down, check in with Donna and see if she needs a hand with anything. I haven’t heard of any trouble up her way but who knows, that could change.” I said.

“Alright, will do.” Percy agreed and I heard his car roar to life. “I’ll stop by soon. And if you do hear anything about those boys, let me know. I’d love to pick their brains about some things.”

I scrubbed my hand down my face and sighed. “Yes, Percy, if I hear anything about the great Winchesters I will pass the info along. Don’t die.”

Percy deep, warm laugh echoed through the phone. “No promises, kid. See ya.”

I hung up the phone and poured myself a cup of coffee. There was always so much to do. I dragged my ass into the sitting room and started a fire in the old brick hearth. As it crackled to life, I hauled myself into the armchair behind my desk and looked at the stack of case files sitting on the corner. So much to do. I had to check in with the boys in Utah about their latest string of missing persons, no doubt just another Mormon convent recruiting, but still something to look into, and Nina up in Oregon said she needed a background check on a guy who seemed like he could be trying to summon some demons. Then there were the vamps in Louisiana who “said” they weren’t drinking human blood, but still needed a reminder now and then, the cases that needed to be assigned to new hunters, the guns in the shop that needed to be repaired, the inevitable resurfacing of that coven of witches that liked to pop up in Delaware every year, and those two hunters in the spare room who needed medical attention and their car fixed.

Taking another long sip of my rapidly cooling coffee, I pulled the top case file towards me and flipped it open. Four cases of bodies appearing in Lake Michigan with their eyes, tongues, and teeth removed. No connection between any of the victims except they were all young men aged 18-22. I pulled out my phone and fired a text message to a couple of hunters I knew were in the area asking them if they were free to check it out, then closed the file and pulled another towards me.

Within an hour, I had allocated half a dozen new cases, answered three phone calls as an FBI supervisor, two as a Department of Game and Wildlife ranger, and one from a North Dakota sheriff’s department who had accidentally filed my card with their emergency contacts for a deputy who was retiring and wanted to know if I could make the reception. I politely declined.

Getting up from my chair, I stretched and went back to the kitchen, pouring two fresh coffees and made my way back to the spare room. The two hunters, Sasha and Crystal, had shown up last night around 11, bloodied and delerious. How they’d even gotten here had been a mystery until I’d gotten a phone call from a very concerned police officer named Gary, who I’d worked with in the past and knew I handled, as he put it, 'delicate cases regarding the well being of freaks’. He was a dick, but I was grateful for him sending these two here. After forcing some food, water, and a stiff drink into Sasha, she’d been able to tell me they were hunting a djinn up in the mountains, and that Crystal had been it’s prisoner for three days. She’d managed to find the thing and kill it, but not without a fight, and Gary had found them wandering down the highway, giving them directions to Oak Creek and telling them to “look for the big house just outside of town with the orchids”.

I pushed the door open slowly and peeked inside. Sasha was sitting up on her cot laughing, while Crystal laid back and smiled softly. They both looked up and beamed at me as I entered with coffee.

“Well, we seem to be doing better than yesterday.” I said passing a mug to Sasha and helping Crystal sit up before forcing the other mug into her hands.

“Yeah, seems like we’re still in one piece at least. Thanks Jay.” Sasha said.

“Hey, you guys owe Gary the thanks, not me. He could’ve arrested you or taken you to the hospital, and then you’d be in real trouble.” I smiled. “I’m just doing my job.”

“Yeah,” Crystal snorted, “and I didn’t just hallucinate for three days like I was popping LSD. This can’t be your real job.”

“Scout’s honor.” I replied as I retrieved the med kit from one of the other cots in the room. “Besides, like youre one to talk.” I grumbled a bit. Fucking hunters. I’m a hell of a lot more normal than they are. “My dad, he left me this house when he died, plus he filled my head with a whole lotta shit that ain’t worth a dime to anybody but folks like you.” I reached over to Crystal and started to redress in the wounds on her head and chest. “After a while of doing nothing and seeing everything go to shit, you start to think it might be better to try anything to help. Guess that’s why I open my door to strangers in the middle of the night.”

Sasha laughed into her coffee. “Fuck you sound weathered.” She said. “What are you, 22? You’re a fucking kid. Aren’t you worried somethin’ bad will show up one day and you’ll be the one in one of these cots?”

I scowled at her. “I’m 26, actually. And I wouldn’t worry about my age if I were you. I’ve been doing this plenty long enough to be able to take care of myself. Devils traps under the carpets. Holy water ice cubes in the water you both drank last night. Silver needles for doing your stitches. I do my tests. Not to mention that I’m the one people like you call when they don’t know what they’re up against.”

“So why don’t you hunt yourself? Ouch!” Crystal jumped as I cleaned the gash that ran down the side of her face with alcohol. Damn girls running around in the woods getting dirt in their wounds. They’d be lucky if they didn’t get infections.

“Sorry. I dunno. Never had a reason to, I guess.” I said truthfully. “Never lost nobody. Mom died in a car crash when I was a baby, dad got cancer when I was 16, died three years later. Never got attacked by werewolves or fed on by vamps, never got captured by djinn or saw Wendigos. Nah, I just kinda learned about it on my own. Didn’t see the appeal of fighting it myself, so I just hung back and worked behind the scenes.” I wrapped the last bandage around Crystal’s shoulder. “You’re done.”

“Thanks.” She said an smiled at me as she finished the last of her coffee.

“Don’t mention it.” I stood up and put the med kit back on the other cot. “You guys rest up. I’m gonna go have a look at that car of yours. You got a flat tire and I wanna give the engine a once over.”

“Alright, but we can’t stay too long.” Sasha said pulling out her phone and typing viciously. “There’s another case we want to take down in Florida and I’d like to be on the road by noon.”

I snorted a laugh and she looked at me. “Uh, you two need rest. Whatever’s terrorizing the sweet retirees of Orlando can wait until you’ve healed a bit more. Stay until Friday.”

Sasha laughed. “Sorry, no can do. Vengeful spirits wait for no man. Besides, you know how this month is. All the best cases pop up now. This one’s easy. Total milk run. Then we can get back on some big cases.” She smiled at Crystal, who visibly grimaced and looked away.

I looked between the two. “Are you fucking insane? What is with you hunters and actively trying to get yourselves killed? Seriously, your girlfriend? Sister? Best-friend-from-before-you-could-walk? I don’t care. She just spent three days as a djinn’s cheeto, and you wanna drag her off on another hunt? Are you nuts?!”

“Jay…” Crystal reached out and touched my arm. “Look, you’ve got your job. We’ve got ours. This? It’s what we do. We keep people safe. We hunt what goes bump in the night. Sasha’s right. I’ll be fine. Trust me, this isn’t the worst thing that’s ever happened to me.” She smiled and I saw the pain behind her eyes, a carefully crafted mask to hide how she really felt about being dragged off again when there was comfort here.

“We appreciate your hospitality,” Sasha said, standing up and shrugging on her jacket, wincing slightly as her shoulder popped a bit, “really, we do, but you wouldn’t understand. You’re not a hunter. We’ve got an obligation. Besides,” She winked at Crystal, “I bet the Winchesters wouldn’t be holed up when there’s a spirit to ice.”

Crystal laughed. “You so have a crush on them. But you’re probably right.”

Sasha shot Crystal a look full of daggers. “I do not. I mean yeah, they’re easy on the eyes, but I am a professional, thank you very much.”

Alright, sisters then. Obvious.

I sighed. “Fine. I’ll help you fix the flat and we’ll take a quick look at your engine. I can’t stop you from going, but I’ll be damned if I let you drive out of here in that piece of crap just to have it die 10 miles up the road cuz of a garbage alternator.” I opened the door and took a step into the hallway before adding. “Breakfast is in an hour.” And closing the door behind me again.

Fuck October, those girls were gonna die trying to cram in as many “good hunts” as possible. Fuck hunters, every last one of them was crazier than a chihuahua on speed. Most importantly though…

Fuck the Winchesters.


End file.
